<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 11: Santa / Toys by AliceSmiler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296975">Day 11: Santa / Toys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler'>AliceSmiler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Days of Supercorp (2020) [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>12 Days of Supercorp, Clark is shocked, F/F, Fluff, Holidays, Kara is Santa's little helper, SuperCorp Big Bang 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:53:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On the 11th day of SuperCorp my brain wrote this:<br/>A story where Kara visits the Children Hospital to help Santa give gifts</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Days of Supercorp (2020) [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 11: Santa / Toys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING: You are about to read a fic that Batsy did not help me edit. She is too busy with uni, therefore my beta for this fic is Grammarly. I am sorry :( But I hope you will enjoy it anyway ❤️❤️❤️</p><p>WARNING II: Hello! If you are new and don't recognise the OC characters in this fic, it's because I am using my SupercorpTober 2020 AU characters because I <i>LOVE</i> them. I would suggest reading that series first but if you don't want to it's alright :)</p><p> </p><p>PLEASE LOOK AT THE EDIT BATSY DID. LINK IN THE ENDNOTES. THANK YOU ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sound of boots landing on the balcony placed a smile on Lena’s face. She straightened her back and tried to look serious when she turned around. “Supergirl.” She greeted when the blonde entered her office. “Are you here to question the Luthor about an explosion, again?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara sighed and moved close to the ravenette. “I’m sorry Clark was awful to you.” she whispered and placed a quick kiss on her wife’s cheek. She leaned on the desk and smiled while holding the younger woman’s hand</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena smiled back. “Don’t you think your cousin should know we are married?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. After what Lex did he became a bit… overprotective.” Kara said while biting her lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Lena dramatically gasped, placing a small smile on Kara’s face. “Darling, he is your only relative. Possibly the only one that can perform the Kryptonian ceremony too.” the ravenette said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While the two were married by human standards, they weren’t by Kryptonian standards. Kara did not want to tell her cousin yet. Of course, Lois somehow found out and sent them a gift at their wedding, promising to keep their secret. Lena is sure Lois wanted revenge for the lies Clark told her before revealing his identity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know. I just.” the tall woman let a long sigh. “I don’t want to get into a fight with him. Right now he doesn’t think straight. He will think you hypnotized me or something.” she stated with an eye roll. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe ask for Lois’ help?” The shorter woman replied and stood from her fancy chair. She hugged her wife, placing her head on the taller woman’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, maybe.” Kara mumbled and placed a kiss on the shorter woman’s forehead. “Anyway, are you ready to go to the Hospital?” She asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Jess said the bag with toys is in the car. There is only one thing left.” Lena said with a mischievous smile and moved to the side of the desk. She picked up a paper bag and passed it to Kara. “You should go change.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde frown. “I thought the kids wanted to see Supergirl, not noob reporter Kara Danvers.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ravenette slapped her wife’s arm with a frown. “Stop calling yourself noob.” she said. “First of all, you are going to be an </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span> reporter. Second of all, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>is for Supergirl.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohhhhh.” Kara’s face lit up and sped to the bathroom.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She bounced back in with a twirl. The Santa hat almost flew off her blonde curls with the movement. The golden fabric of her cape flared around her like a hurricane of sparkles and glitter. Her new festive attire was much like her usual suit, though more eye-catching. Hands-on her hips she grinned in excitement, still bouncing in her matching gold boots. She wasn’t sure how Lena did it, her boots must've been dipped in literal gold- they caught every bit of light and reflected it back more brilliantly. Her belt was the same, sparkling along with the new house of El symbol that now had strong, glimmering thread running through it. Contrasting with her new gold embellishments, the rest of the suit was a jolly red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lena, I love it.” She exclaimed and rushed to hug her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you do, darling.” The shorter woman replied with a grin. “My car is waiting downstairs. See you at the Hospital.” she said and kissed the blonde before heading to the door.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara frowned and pulled Lena back to face her. “Are you going to the Children’s Hospital dress like this?” she asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, why?” Lena replied with a frown and looked at her three-piece suit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have nothing Christmasy on.” Kara replied. “Oh, I know.” she exclaimed and removed her hat. She placed it on the ravenette’s head and fixed her hair. “Perfect.” she replied with a grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena chuckled. “Thank you, darling.” she whispered and placed one last kiss on the blonde’s cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, kids. I have a special friend of mine that wanted to come help with these </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> heavy presents.” Santa said with a smile. Suddenly, a knock was heard and everyone turned to the window. Multiple gasps were heard at the floating hero outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara waved, and most kids rushed to the window to wave back. One of the nurses opened the window for the hero to enter and Kara gladly did so. She landed, placing the red bag with gifts on the floor. “Hello, guys.” she greeted with a grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We removed the security from the window today so we can let Supergirl in.” the president of the Hospital whispered to Lena, wanting to make sure she knew that the window doesn’t always open that much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ravenette smiled and nodded in understanding before turning back to the amazed kids. The kids followed Kara to the middle of the room where she greeted a few children that couldn’t really run to the window.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have some gifts here for you, guys.” The blonde announced and reached into the big red bag. “Okay, the first gift is for Ethan.” she announced with a huge smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kids pointed to the boy who looked confused. “He, unfortunately, can not hear.” The nurse that helped her earlier whispered to her. The woman was about to sign to the kid when Kara stopped her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde walked close to the boy and he smiled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Hello’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kara sign and the boy’s face lit up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Hello’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>he signed back with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I brought gifts for you and your friends. This is for you’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kara signed and passed the gift to the boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ethan quickly unwrapped it and smiled. It was a white cat plushie and the boy hugged it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Most white cats are deaf, like me’</span>
  </em>
  <span> he signed and hugged Supergirl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara accepted the hug with a huge smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena was helping a girl with her telescope when she spotted the gloomy man at the entrance of the room. The young CEO finished helping the girl before standing and walking towards the reporter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr Kent. I wasn’t aware you were invited.” Lena pointed out with a serious expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Miss Luthor.” the man started and Lena bit the inside of her cheek so she wouldn’t correct him. “I was informed that Santa Claus was bringing toys to kids at the hospital with the help of Supergirl. I’m just here doing my job.” he said with a smile. “What about you, Miss Luthor?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about me?” Lena asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here, if you don’t mind me asking.” The man asked with a small smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I am funding a fair amount of this hospital. I’m just here to make sure my money is put into good use.” Lena replied with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clark!” Supergirl exclaimed, suddenly appearing next to them. “What are you doing here?” the blonde asked, placing her hands on her hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Supergirl.” Clark greeted. “If you don’t mind, I have some questions to ask you for an article.” the man said and pointed to a corner of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara glanced at Lena before nodding and following him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What were you thinking? Accepting an invite from a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Luthor</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” he exclaimed as soon as they were alone. “It could be a trap.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lena is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> like her brother.” Kara quickly replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clark sighed. “You can’t trust her, Kara. You just met her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara shook her head. She took a deep breath and spoke. “For someone who always brags about noticing details, you sure miss an important one.” she looked at Lena with a small smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clark followed her movement. “You can’t be serious.” he whispered. “You barely know her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have known each other for 10 years.” she whispered. “She is not like her brother.” she repeated and looked into her cousin's dark blue eyes. “She is better than him, and she proved it multiple times.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lex was my friend too, Kara. The Luthors are...complicated. Whatever you feel, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> you feel is not re-” he nearly snarled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kal” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kara warned in kryptonese and the man froze. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You might be older than me on earth, but don’t forget I was born first. I’m the eldest in this family and you shall not talk to me like I’m a child.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena walked close to her wife and placed her hand on her arm. Tried to be as platonic as she could in front of the other people in the room. “Are you okay, darling?” she whispered and Clark frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You told her?” he whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You told Lois, didn’t you?” Kara replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s different.” Clark pointed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara sighed and looked at the kids. “This is not the place for this conversation.” she mumbled. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lena and I will have a Kryptonian wedding ceremony in two weeks. I want you to officiate the wedding since you are the only other Kryptonian.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And If I deny?” he asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We will find another way.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lena replied in kryptonese, surprising the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, excuse us, we have to go back to the kids.” Kara said with a happy smile. She turned around and walked to the kids, Lena following her with her own warm smile.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story was inspired by this one: <a>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969902</a></p><p>Of course, I asked Batsy if she could edit Kara and she gifted me this amazing edit :D <br/>Batsy’s edit: <a>https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/post/638420104531623936/santa-supergirl-dearest-writing-buddy?fbclid=IwAR1plQl2tYRZ_fAMZabCzbHTCVl0vY2zWpZNk-RP2dvSUsEibPS-pRHudys</a></p><p> </p><p>You may notice that the stories got smaller… I think I just got a bit burned out. Today I spent most of my day playing Minecraft. I made a really nice sorting system for my farms’ storage :) </p><p> </p><p>Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Resident Dog Person, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Overall Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇<br/>aka MoltenGalaxies</p><p>My Tumblr: <a>https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/</a><br/>Batsy’s Tumblr:<a> https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/ </a></p><p>Hope you enjoyed this story ^ω^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>